A Slytherin Rose:First Year
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: Rose Weasly is; sarcastic, cunning, ambitious, rebellious and insanly smart. She is best-friends with a prankster and a Supposed-to-be Mortal Enemy. She's the only daughter of Ron and Hermione, 1st ever Weasly in Slytherin. Is there a problem? Maybe.
1. The Sorting

When life hands you lemons make Rose a Slytherin.

Here is my attempt at a full-length Harry Potter story. I hope you all enjoy it. But I hope it'll be good. But then again. I made Lysander Scamaner a bad-ass and Albus Potter and right little git. Its Scorose if you didn't realize that as well.

So you all prehaps by know think I'm a blithering idiot fot letting out all this information and this medium sized Authors Notes of mine is getting tedious to write. So I'll just place a disclaimer.

**IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER YOU DO REALLY THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICS ON IT! NO! I'D BE IN FIJI SOAKING UP SOME OF THAT SUN! OF COURSE I DON'T OWN IT YOU BLOODY IDIOTS! BUNCH OF SCUM-SUCKING LAWYERS DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T EVEN TOUCH MYSELF! SO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! SO THERE!**

Now that thats over lets get on with the story shall we?

~Silver

* * *

Being a Weasly means you are destined for Gryffindor, whether you liked it or not. My entire family has been in Gryffindor. Including the Prewetts and Potters, of whom I was distantly related. All my Uncles Bill, Charlie, Percy and George and his twin Fred who died in the Second War. My Aunt Ginny was in Gryffindor, my Mom and Dad, and My Uncle Harry. Bloody Hell even cousin Teddy (who really is not a Weasly but that often overlooked) was in Gryffindor. The only ones who were not were my Aunt Fleur who went to Beauxbatons and Aunt Penelope who was a Ravenclaw. All my older cousin's were in Gryffindor. So naturally, that is where I was to go as well.

However, me being Rose…I just had to break the damn chain didn't I? I just had to be the Combo-Breaker. Instead of Gold, I got Silver. Instead of Red, I got Green. Go figure. The one house none of my family members even thought I'd be sorted in I got Slytherin. I mean really? Mom said that if I didn't get Gryffindor I'd be a Ravenclaw. This was perfectly all right really. I mean Ravenclaws are the smartest at school. Aunt Luna was a Ravenclaw…but Mum often wonders why. Nevertheless, Aunt Luna is brilliant…in her own slightly deranged way.

Let me go back to my first day though.

My Father being my Father brought us to Platform 9/3 quarters. After saying tearful goodbyes with my numerous Aunts and Uncles, I got to my direct family.

My Mother gave me a kiss on my cheek and told me to work as hard as I could. That really went without saying. I hated it when other people out did me…in anything. I wasn't a very good team player unless my team was winning.

My Father however toke a slightly different approach to his goodbye. He hugged me tightly. Telling me to make mischief and to give Mrs. Norris, a good kick…my Mum hit him up side the head for that particular comment. Then he pointed out the Malfoys. One of the last Pure-Blood Wizarding Families in Europe. Ours was one until Uncle Harry and Mum married in…along with a few half bloods that my Uncles married. Anyway, he pointed them out and told me.

"Rosie…see that young brat there…that's your rival. Beat him in everything and anything. Oh and if your anything BUT Gryffindor your disowned…just giving you a heads up." He smiled at me and pushed me to the Train. Good old' loving Da.

I boarded the Train and sat in a compartment with my cousin Albus, the spitting image of my Uncle Harry, green eyes and messy hair and all. If it weren't for the missing Lightning Bolt Scar, you'd think it was his young clone. We didn't do much really. Albus and I were in the same year. Growing up together. Our birthdays were only a week apart. Nevertheless, he and I weren't close or even remotely similar. He whined a lot, didn't like to do anything but play Quidditch and boast about his Seeker Skills.

I liked Quidditch, my Auntie Ginny told me I'd be a prime Chaser for Gryffindor and bought me a Firebolt 2010 for my 11th birthday. I liked reading. I was my Mother's daughter. I have read every book in the entire house at least 5 times each.

Nevertheless, I was much more into making trouble. I spent time creating and deploying pranks on my unsuspecting kin. I made sure that there was always some Cousin drama going on. I liked it…a lot. I like being able to sneak around and play on my family's emotions and fears. It was great fun once you got the hang of it. However, to them…I was just innocent little Rose who liked Quidditch and Reading and playing with her older cousins.

I think my Mum suspected I was behind much of the Weasly Cousin troubles. However, she never had the heart or the evidence to pinpoint it on me. I inherited her brain. She knew I'd find a loophole in her case that I was behind the tricks. Therefore, she never bothered to try to stop me, I think she silently hoped it was 'just as phase' that I'd 'outgrow in a few years time'. However, it's much to fun to give up.

So back on track. Our Train Ride was boring with a capital B. We bought snacks from the Trolley Woman, ate our sandwiches that our Mum's made us and spent the time in relative silence unless someone wanted to 'Pass the Cauldron Cakes'. We changed into our School Robes when the Conductor told us we were an hour from Hogwarts. Then left the compartment in silence to the Station.

We meet Professor Brown, the Divination teacher, at the edge of the lake. Climbing into our boats in trios. Albus and I were in a boat with none-other-than Scorpius Malfoy.

He seemed like a respectable boy. He asked politely if he could in his words, 'Accompany you across the lake'. Albus being very influenced by my Da and Uncle Harry told him outright no. But as for me, I said yes and even let him help me into the boat. Like a proper gentleman. Not that my cousin would know, he's a chip off my Da's block even if he wasn't really his son.

We let the boat take us across the lake. All the while me and Scorpius struck up and interesting conversation about Magical Beasts. My cousin looked ready to kill someone. We kept talking and found that we had quite a bit in common. We both have a strange love for Muggle Rock music, Muggle Cars and Magical and Non-Magical Creatures.

We laughed and joked nearly the entire time from the boat to the Great Hall. In which a woman with dark black hair in a tight-coiled braid shut us up. She was the Transfiguration Professor-In-Training. Her named was Professor Bradshaw. She told us that we would now take place in the Sorting of Houses. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a bloody Weasly. Just give me the bloody Gold and Red scarf and pin and my Dorm number." I called out to her smirking the entire time. My classmates laughed, Scorpius smirked and said, "I'm a Malfoy! Give me the damn Green and Silver! It's my destiny like the rest of my clan." Soon our classmates were howling with laughter.

"Miss Weasly and I think this is the first time a student has been given two weeks of detention before even being sorted into their respective houses. Now please settle down." She glared at us and we stared back up at her not breaking eye contact even once, finally she broke first and began to address the students. I tuned her out until Scorpius nudged me to get into the line.

We walked down the middle isle. I could see about ¼ of the Gryffindor table that was solely all redheaded. Of course, there were different shades of it. The Weasly-Delacour parts were Strawberry Blondes. Uncles Percy and Charlie's were all solely pure redheads. Uncle George's kids were auburns and I could see James Black hair with its spelled Red streaks in it. He hated being the odd-man out.

We assembled at the front while Headmistress King. She took out a large roll of parchment and began to read off the names.

"Blythe, Amelia." A short and stocky black-haired girl walked out of the crowd and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head… before it screamed out.

"SLYTHERIN!" an explosion of cheers came from the table on the far left. She hopped off the stool and joined the Green and Silver Table.

"Craig, William." A sandy haired boy with a thin nose came next. The Sorting hat barely touched his head when it screamed.

"RAVENCLAW!" a burst cheers came from the Bronze and Blue table. That's when I noticed that there weren't that many first years in their class. Cousin James had nearly 100 First-Years. They barley number 50 at least.

"Gones, Rupert." I was startled by how far the Sorting hat had gotten. I watched as another Slytherin was sorted.

"Greengrass, Jennifer." I looked to Scorpius. I knew that was his cousin, to my surprise he shrugged and didn't pay much attention.

"GRYFINDOR." I gaped. That was the first Gryffindor of the night.

"Lochrin, Rodger." Another for Slytherin.

"Lynch, Norman." Another for Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." I looked and watched as my newfound friend put on the Sorting Hat and waited for the Final Verdict.

"SLYTHERIN!" it screamed…but not after wait about 3 minutes up on that stool. It was the longest anyone from their year had been up there.

"McLaggen, Connor." A Ravenclaw.

"Morse, Meghan." A Hufflepuff.

"Nettles, Ramon." A Gryffindor.

"Narcombe, Marilyn." A Hufflepuff.

"Oakby, Harris." A Gryffindor. I once again tuned out of the sorting.

"Potter, Albus." I watched as her cousin scrambled up to the stool and watched the Sorting Hat barley touch his head before it screamed.

"GRYFFINDOR." I watched as a relived smile came across her cousin's face as he stepped off the stool and joined the Potter-Weasly Clan at the Table.

"Scamander, Lorcan." Yet another honorary member of the Weasly-Potter Clan. He had short spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was like Albus in many ways. They were closer than any-one in the family and honorary family.

"GRYFINDOR." No surprise.

"Scamander, Lysander." I broke out into a Cheshire cat grin. Lysander was her partner-in-crime when it came to pulling off pranks and making trouble. He was as sneaky as any-body. He, like Lorcan, had blonde hair, but his was a inch above shoulder length, wild and messy, dark blue eyes. He was a mischievous boy.

"SLYTHERIN." Oh dear what would Aunt Luna say… 'Be sure to be careful of the Nargles in those dungeons Ly!'…oh yea that's defiantly what Aunt Luna would say.

"Sykes, Ellie." Another Hufflepuff. Once again, I tuned out and began to scroll her eyes across the multiple houses. Looking for anyone she may know, or know of.

"Weasly, Rose." I quickly snapped back into attention and walked up to Headmistress King and sat on the stool facing the entire Hogwarts School. I could see the smug and already proud looks on my family's faces. I waited and then the old Sorting Hat plopped on my head.

_"Another Weasly huh…I've been getting a lot of you lately. Your families always been large but its seems like your breeding like rabbits. Now let's look into your head shall we? I see courage, strength of Character. My, my but look at those brains you've got. You're like your Mother aren't you? I knew I should have put her into Ravenclaw. But I see a little something hiding in there…may I? Oh, look here. Look at this mischievousness! You seem so cunning and sly. You like trouble don't you little girl. You like tricking people. Look at that ambition as well. Rebelliousness, Cunning, Smarts, Ambition. This far outweighs your courage young-one. So it seems like I know just where to place someone like you. I never thought I'd sort a Weasly into…'_

"SLYTHERIN!" I smiled and hopped off the stool and handed the hat back to Headmistress King. The entire room was silent. There was no applause from Slytherin. Only dumbfounded silence. I looked to my family and saw their disbelief and horror. I walked over to the Slytherin Table and took at seat between Lysander and Scorpius. I placed my wand in front of me and shot a smile over at Lysander who smirked and patted my hand.

Headmistress King cleared her throat and went on. There were two more Slytherin Girls, five Hufflepuffs, and seven more Gryffindor.

"Now for Dinner. Tuck In." Food appeared in front of us. I smiled and poured myself a goblet of Pumpkin Juice and a grabbed a dinner roll.

"Who's in our house Ly? I know you remember everyone." I buttered my roll and pulled off a bit and began to chew.

"Let's see. Out of the girls we have; you, Amelia Blythe, Lena Wood, Bianca Zabini and Rebecca Flume. For guys it; me, Scorpius, Rupert Gones, Raphael Zabini, Paul Rabnott, Rodger Lochrin."

"Eleven Slytherins hmm…"

"There 13 Ravenclaws, 9 Hufflepuffs and 13 Gryffindors."

"We've got 44 First-Years…we're a small class aren't we."

"Very small indeed. Now I wanna make some trouble before class starts in a few days. You in." asked Lysander.

"Well of course. I'm the brains you're the brawn it's been like that for 11 years Ly. There's no change here." I looked to Scorpius who looked a little left out, "Scorp can help to! Won't you Scorp!"

"Yes of course!" he hooted smiling again. I nodded.

"We'll talk it over in the Slytherin Common Room." I continued with our meal.

Finally, it was over and we filed in behind our Prefects Kora Flint and Gregory Goyle II. I carefully marked the way on how to get to the out Common Room.

"Now First Years. The password is very simple. It's Feind-Fyre. Ok? Good Job." Called the Kora. She turned to the Snake Statue and said the password.

The Statue sank into the ground and opened into the Slytherin Common Room. It has black stonewalls covered in elegant Emerald Green Drapes, Silver drawstrings and silver adornments of Snakes, the snakes eyes were small twinkling emeralds. The fire itself was a bright green color with flickers of silver. One long plush couch and three armchairs. A huge oaken table with oak chair inlaid with silver. A few crevices in the walls, they held built in benches covered in emerald green coverings. A huge silver chandelier up at the top. The entire common room looked like a royal palace.

The first years gaped in wonder and awe at the huge space given to them. But I was more interesting in the huge bronze figure. The only thing in the entire room that wasn't black, green or silver. I stepped up to and read, 'SALAZAR SLYTHERIN'.

"I see you found our founder young Weasly." I jumped and turned to look at Kora Flint. Her dark black eyes twinkled, "Don't be afraid. I personally have no problem with your family. Your cousin James is my favorite Potions Partner. Salazar Slytherin, our house founder, best friend of Godric Gryffindor…until the falling out. I often wish that the enmity between our two houses would vanish. But so far there has been no hope as of yet."

"I don't think it shall change anytime soon. I am a Weasly. I'm supposed to be a Gryffindor. I know more about House Enmity than you know. My Da once he hears about my sorting will be sure to Disown me for being a traitor."

"You know…this statue is magic. The leader of this year Slytherin is predicted by this statue."

"How?"

"Its armor changes to the color of hair the leader is. As you can see, it's a wonderful shade of bronze."

"What color was it for your year?"

"Black." She smiled at me, "Perhaps there's hope for the ending of House Enmity after all. Now come along Weasly. I shall show you your dorm."

"Yes."

"Call me Kora." She smiled down at me.

"Then call me Rose." I followed her up the staircase.

"There's a Muggle song that I happen to like, one bit of it is 'Every Rose has its thorn'."

"I'm afraid I'm one huge thorn Kora. I have been in my parent's side for years."

"Rebellious are we. Well then. You DO belong in Slytherin don't you?" She left me at the door and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

Read and Review please Before I start begging.

Buh-Bye friends I hope you enjoyed.


	2. DormMates

I'm on a roll. Look two chapters in one night! Its gotta be a record guys!

I'm intorducing Rose's Dorm-Mates. There a little more action in this one. Before you read anymore though...she is HERMIONE GRANGERS DAUGHTER. Of course she knows her shit. Thats a heads-up. I hope you like this chapter guys! I was happy to see Reveiws and Favrioting! So thanks! I love you all

**FOR THE DISCLAIMER PLEASE REFER TO CHAPTER ONE YOU BLITHERING BLOOD-SUCKING LAWYERS!**

Love

~Silver

* * *

I opened to door to my dorm room. It could see five beds, singles of course. Five sets of vanities complete with their own mirror and our names inlaid in silver at the top. Our beds had emerald green sheets thick silver curtains around. A chest at the end of the bed along with our names engraved into them in silver. Five dressers done up with our names on them yet again.

I could see the other four girl chatting as they put away their clothes from their trunks. I smiled and made my way to my own bed. I could see my black owl sitting in its wrought gold cage. A gift from my parents to their supposed-to-be Gryffindor daughter. I'd have to get a silver one instead.

"Oh! You must be Rose!" called one of the girl smiling happily at me. I recognized her as Amelia Blythe. Her short pixie hair cut and dark eye suited her well. She was short and muscled evenly. Her smile was bright and she stuck out her hand. I cocked my head sideways though her accent wasn't European.

"My name is Amelia Blythe. Call me anything you like." I shook her hand smiling at her energetic personality, "I'm from the states. We moved to England a year back and now I'm here even though I'm supposed to be at Salem Academy!"

"The States huh." I smiled at her. No wonder she spoke so strangely.

"I know it's the accent that gave it away isn't it. I just can't seem to figure out how you guys talk like that. You skip constants and such. It sounds so posh."

"It's quite alright. I have no problem." She smiled at me.

"Come on guys meet our house mate!"

The other Three girls came up to us. Smiling happily.

"Hello Rose I'm Lena Wood. It's very nice to meet you." She smiled at me holding out her hand. She was tall with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. But she seemed have a strange twinkle in her eye like she knew something was going to happen.

"Lena…I might not know you very well…did you play a prank on me?" she gaped at me then let out a roaring laugh.

"Damn it! I told you Bianca! I told you! I knew that she had to be smart if she was Hermione Granger's daughter!"

"Yes. I know Lena I know. Sorry, about Lena she likes to size people up. Pranks are her favorite ways. I'm Bianca Zabini." She was beauty that was sure. Dark Italian skin, mid-back black hair beautiful green eyes. I knew I had nothing on her looks with my dark red hair and brown eyes. I was common. Weasly common at that.

"Nice to meet you Bianca. You're a twin right?"

"Yes Raphael is my twin. I could see you picked that up. Paid attention at the sorting did you?"

"No I pretty much tuned out. I asked Lysander Scamander who was in our year and he told me."

"Lysander…oh the boy with the long blonde hair. He's a twin as well isn't he?"

"Yea Ly is a twin. The other, Lorcan, is in Gryffindor."

"I'm surprised you're here and not there." I turned to the final girl Rebecca Flume. She was sitting at the edge of her bed reading a Muggle book. She looked up at me though square spectacles. Sharp brown eyes and neatly braided blonde hair.

"Anne of Green Gables huh? That was a good book. Read it when I was about six or so."

"Don't tell me the ending or I'll curse you." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Come on Becca! Don't be so mean! Drop the book."

"I'm here to learn not to make friends. Especially not with Weasly's." she turned the page.

"Weaslys huh. Your parents got a problem with my family?"

"My Father says you're all blood-traitors. Of course, I don't care as much as any other person. But I've heard quite a bit about your family and to be honest I don't like much of it. You ruined the Pure-Blood Line in your family when your father married the Muggle-Born Hermione Granger. Same with most of your family. Other than your Uncle Bill. The Delacour Family was once a prominent French Wizarding Pure-Blood Family. They're the last of that particular line."

"It's my family past not me you've got a problem with Rebecca Flume."

"It doesn't matter if your Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Once a Weasly always a Weasly to further sully the name of Wizarding."

My eyes flashed, "You don't wanna go that far do you Flume."

"Come now? What will you do? Growl at me? Go right ahead Growl at me little Fake-Slytherin. You might wear Slytherin Colors but you're a blood-traitor and a disgrace to the wizarding world with your dirty blood." She turned the page again nonchalantly.

"How dare you! I challenge you to a duel. Let's see who's a disgrace to the Wizarding World Flume."

She actually looked up at me as I pulled my wand from my sleeve. Black Oak with a Phoenix feather ten inches long and as said was a wand for Transfiguration and Curses, Hexes and the like.

"A duel you say?" She put her book down, "We have yet to learn magic, and this 'duel' will be nothing more than use throwing sparks at each other."

"What are you a coward? Not ambitious enough. Only the ambitious can become good witches. Let's settle who is the better witch Flume. Who really a Wizarding World disgraces."

"Girls! Stop with the fighting." It was Bianca, "It's been 17 years since the Pure-Blood mania and the Wizarding World Disgracing. We need to end this."

"Bianca…move." It was Rebecca she drew her wand from her pocket, "Come on you fake-snake lets see you Red and Gold."

I lifted my wand above my head putting my body into a dueling stance. I had watched my Aunts and Uncles participate in Dueling competitions for fun. Teddy had even joined in this summer.

"You wanna bet."

"Ha!" she whipped her wand at me; a small dash of red-hot sparks flew at me. I laughed.

"Childs play. Protego!" the sparks bounced off she had to duck to make sure she wasn't hit by her own magic.

"You know spells." She gasped she whipped her wand at me and I threw up my shield again. The green sparks fell harmlessy to the ground scorching the oak flooring.

"Battius Bogous!" I cried a bunch of small bats flew at her from the tip of my wand. I had seen this particular Hex many times preformed by my Aunt Ginny it was one of her favorite.

"Petificlus Totalus!" she became as stiff as a board silently screaming as the small bats began to attack her.

"FINITE!" I cried, the bats disappeared, and "Ervvanete!" the Body-Binding Charm was released.

"Care to try me again Flume?" I pointed my wand under her chin.

"No…I give." I stood and peered at the ground.

"That's what I thought. Oh dear look at what your sparks did they scorched the floor. Reparo!" the scorch marks disappeared.

"Rose…you…how…We haven't even taken a class yet." gasped Amelia

"I read my cousins spell-books. My family has a dueling tournament every year. Once at the beginning of Summer one at the end. We get to watch it and I learned lots of spells, hexes and curses from them. My Aunt Ginny taught me hexes and curses their her favorites. A formidable opponent. Once I'm of age I can't wait until I get to face her in match."

"You little Snaky-Bitch. I should tell on you for casting spells against me!" cried Rebecca, she had stood up and stalked over to me.

"You see even though we dueled I can get rid of the evidence." I gripped my wand as said, "Deletrius." My wand vibrated and let off a few sparks before it settled down.

"What did you do?"

"I erased all spells used in the last 24 hours. Even if they check my wand they'll see nothing that my wand has done."

"You're a cunning girl Rosie." Laughed Amelia, "Shame Rebecca! You provoked this duel you've lost. Now stop you complaining and make up."

"You're not even supposed to be here Half-Blood. You're supposed to be at Salem Academy. You said so yourself. Now get your half-blood arse out of England you Dirty Fucking American."

Amelia stopped smiling and narrowed her eyes. She clenched her fist tightly and began to stalk over to her. This time Bianca stepped in.

"Amelia…please. It's bad enough there's already bad blood between her and Rose. But…"

"Give me one good reason Bia. I wanna sock her so bad."

Lena stood and walked over to us in a low voice she whispered, "We'll get her no later. Just not now. Cool it Lia." Amelia nodded and let Biance led her over to her bed chatting away. Rebecca stood and shoke herslef off before stalking over to her bed and pulling the curtains shut.

Lena grabbed my hand and pulled me over to my bed. I laughed when I saw the trick wire that circled my bed. She laughed and pointed up. A bucket of water was above my bed, ready to pour into a small gutter and to be released by a small trap door that was pulled simultaneously by the wire to the exact spot that the person would be standing or sitting.

"It's bloody brilliant Lena! Look at that! You, I and Ly will have great fun pranking the shit out of Hogwarts."

"Sounds wicked cool." She smiled as she dismantled it and put away her supplies.

"You'd better start unpacking Rosie!" called Bianca from the bed next to mine.

"Yea." I smiled sheepishly and grabbed my suitcase. I pulled out my robes and packed them into the dresser. Next my school skirts and school shirts. I looked at the red and gold ties and scarves that lay in the bottom of the suitcase. I lifted them out and let out a sigh before folding them back up and placing them on the bed. I looked in my Dresser and found several Slytherin ties and scarves. I grabbed my underclothing including socks and put them into the smaller drawers. I was surprised to see a few bathing suits packed as well.

Finally my own small make-up kit. Courtesy of Aunt Fleur. Lipstick, nail polish and lip-gloss. Simple make up really. My shampoos and conditioners were next they went into the Vanities drawers. My Jewelry Box went on top. Picking up our last Family photo, I set it on the Dresser lightly. Along with a photo of Teddy and I playing Chaser in the last Weasly Family Tournament. My reading books went on the dresser as well, some of them were Muggle others were written by Wizards and Witch Authors. Finally done I picked up a slip of parchment and some plain brown wrapping paper. I tied up the Gryffindor Colored ties and scarves. I began to write.

_Dear Mum and Da_

_The Train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. I didn't do much up until the Boat-Ride where I was in a Boat with Albus and Scorpius Malfoy. He and I got along great. We have a lot in common surprisingly. He's quite a gentleman I'll have you know Da. But unfortunately, Professor Bradshaw gave us detention before we even got sorted…sorry Mum. But that has to be a new school record. _

_Well Albus got into Gryffindor, as you predicted. I on the other hand…well…I didn't. Mum you're probably thinking, 'Rosie got into Ravenclaw'…but I didn't and upon reading that Da probably is, yelling that there's not chance in bloody hell that I got into Hufflepuff. Well it's not that house either._

_I'm in Slytherin. So I'm sending back my Gryffindor ties and scarves. Be sure to give Grandmum Weasly the heads-up that I won't need a Red or Gold Sweater this year. It'll have to be a different color. Oh and Lysander is in Slytherin with me as well. Lorcan is a Gryffindor. Scorpius Malfoy is here as well. Along with the Zabini twins, our prefects are the son of Gregory Goyle and the daughter of Marcus Flint (she's quite nice Mum I think you'd like her)._

_It's getting very late so I'll wait for you answer later._

_Love_

_Rose Ginvera Weasly_

"Ginvera?" snorted Amelia reading over my shoulder, "What sort of name is that?"

"My Aunt Ginny's name. She and my Mum are best friends. Mum had me named after her. I'm Aunt Ginny's goddaughter. Everyone says that my Chaser Skills are from her. She played professionally for the Holyhead Harpies for a few years until she married Uncle Harry." I sealed the letter with the Weasly Crest Stamp. I lifted my hand and my owl Zephyr came to my hand. I tied the letter to his right leg and the package to his left leg.

"To Mum and Da." I opened a window that was labeled 'OWL EXIT' and let him fly up the five-foot in diameter chimney like structure to the outer world.

"Who wants to bet that tomorrow morning there will be a Howler at the Slytherin Table courtesy of my Father?"

* * *

READ AND REVIEW

READ AND REVIEW

READ AND REVIEW

READ AND REVIEW

LOVE SILVER(read and review)


	3. Rookwood & Zabini

Some of this is based off true event of my life most certantly: The Tying of ties, being bullied for your blood(race) and trying(to no avail) to get my friends up in the morning. **READ AND REVIEW!**

**GO TO CHAPTER 1 FOR THE BLOODY DISCLAIMER!**

Enjoy :3

~Silver

* * *

Amelia and I found that we shared something in common…we are early risers. Lena and Bianca on the other hand...

"LIA! ROSE GO BACK TO SLEEP IT'S AN UN-GODLY HOUR!" screamed a muffled Bianca from under her pillow.

"Wakey Sunshine!" I called skipping over to her.

"I'm a snake…I don't do good in mornings…get me at noon." She moaned from under the covers.

I laughed and pulled back the covers quickly dodging the punch that came my way, "Bia! It is the first day! Plus don't you wanna know if you won the bet."

"Your Dad is bloody Ron Weasly of the Golden Trio. Known for his loyalty and love for his family. I still don't think he'd send you a Howler for being in Slytherin." She growled tugging the covers out of my hands.

"Well you bet two Galleons against my two Galleons. Come on! Aren't you curious?"

"Not this early…" she murmured snuggling back into the warmth of her bed.

"You're pretty coherent Bia…come on! For me?"

"No." she did not say anything more.

"Pssh…" I went over to my trunk grabbing my clothing. I began to change. A black skirt, the white button down over it with a green vest over it, around my neck went the Slytherin tie. Black tights with a striped pattern and a pair of high-top black converse. Hey, I do not have to wear those ugly Mary Janes.

"You ready Lia?" I called from where I was changing. My back turned modestly from her.

"I'm good!" I turned and laughed at her trying to tie her tie.

"Need some help?" I said walking over to her.

"Erm…yea." She laughed nervously.

"I never got why even us girl had to wear these. Can't we get charms or necklaces or something?" I said fixing her tie.

"That would be cool. We could get a pin with the Slytherin Crest on it and put it on our collars." She smiled as I finished the tie.

"There ya go." I laughed, "Hey guys were going down to Breakfast."

"See you in a few hours." Called Bianca from the blankets.

"I hope she actually gets up." I murmured to Amelia, she laughed. We headed down the stone stairs into the Slytherin Common Room.

"ROSEBUD!" I turned and laughed at Lysander's mussed tie and hair, he was dragging Scorpius Malfoy along with him stifling a yawn.

"Ly…your tie…"

"OH bugger! Rosie-Pie fix it for me." He widened his eyes and gave me the puppy-dog eyes. I laughed and reached for his neck. I was still very short, it seemed like I got the Granger-Genes in height. My Dad was close to 6'3 but my Mom was 5'3. It was odd to see Dad bending in half just to give my Mom a kiss before work. I put it back in place and smoothed out his flyaway hair.

"Ly this is our year-mate Amelia Blythe." I pulled her by her arm foreword.

"Amelia Blythe." She held out her hand smiling.

"Lysander Scamander. My your usually pretty." He winked at her, she blushed heavily.

"LY! Its barley been 24 hours since we got here and you're trying to build a Player status." I laughed, Lia giggled.

"I don't need to build a Player Status Rosie…I am a Player."

"Yea in dream Ly. Any who…Lia this is Scorpius Malfoy."

The shy blonde boy held his hand out to Amelia smiling softly. I was surprised by his shyness. He did not seem like the kind of person that was shy.

"Nice to meet you Amelia." He murmured.

"Likewise." She laughed smiling broadly. I wondered if her energy was American or just she.

"We better be heading down to Breakfast. You boys coming?"

"Yea! Of course." Ly held out his arms, "Ladies shall I accompany you up-stairs?"

I flipped my hand at his antics, "Ly I'm too old to play with you." I grabbed Scorpius's hand and pulled him into the group.

"Fair Rose you wound me terribly. Perhaps Amelia can save my broken heart and accompany me to Breakfast?" he held out his arm with a flourishing bow.

"I would be happy to Lysander." She placed her hand on his arm with a curtsy giggling.

"Darling Amelia please refer to me as Sir Ly."

"I believe I shall call you Sly Ly. A name bestowing for a Slytherin member."

"Sly Ly?" he whispered, "I LOVE IT! Sly Ly it is Darling Amelia."

"Please call me Ame." She laughed, I watched this barley containing my laughter, I looked at Scorpius who's pallid skin had turned a striking red. We meet each other's eyes and burst out laughing.

"What?" they said together, she was still hanging off his arm.

"You…hahaha…" I could not breathe and fell to the floor with Scorpius laughing a storm.

I heard footsteps but I could not stop laughing. It was not until I felt a kick into my stomach. I gasped and let out a small cry turning over onto my back before scrambling up glaring up at my attacker.

"Get out your blood-traitor." Growled the beastly boy. He had hard black eyes and a mesh of short wiry black hair.

"Who're you to tell me what to do in my own house!" I yelled glaring up at him.

He grabbed me by my color, "My name is Julius Rookwood. Your Father put my Father into Azkaban for life. How dare Half-blood traitor filth show your face in the Slytherin house!" he threw me to floor. I saw Lysander push Amelia behind him, his fists clenched; in his left hand was his wand.

"Leave her alone Rookwood." I turned to see an olive skinned boy with hazel eyes, his black hair slicked back into a ponytail. He was tall and evenly muscled for being my age.

"Oh look its little Zabini. What are you gonna do punch me?" Rookwood cracked his knuckles I attempted to stand but I felt his foot step onto my ankle. I knew that if he put enough weight on it it would break. I halted breathing heavily. I made a move for my wand; suddenly the pressure became much worse.

"Yes" Raphael replied.

"Make one more move for your wand Half-Blood and I crack your ankle in half." I spat in his face. I heard a sickening crunch, and then I began to scream. I began to cry. I heard a second crack, blood fell onto the carpet. It was not my own.

"I warned you." I was still crying but I could see Raphael's hand dripping with blood, he had punched Rookwood in the nose. I felt arms gather me up.

"Ly…it bloody hurts." I whispered.

"I know Rosebud." He rushed out of the Common Room leading us to Madame Vane's. She was the school Healer.

"Oh dear! What's happened?" Called the dark haired Healer rushing out of her office.

"An older Slytherin boy attacked her. He cracked her ankle and kicked her in the stomach." Said Ly placing me softly on the bed.

"Hun…can you hear me? Do you fell alright?"

"I can ruddy well hear you! My bloody ankle just got broken in half! I'M NOT BLOODY ALRIGHT."

"Temper!" she cried whipping out her wand she began to slowly heal my ankle, "Your temper reminds me of Ron Weasly. The rows he'd have with Hermione were phenomenal."

"D and I have that in common." I growled my eyes screwed shut as I felt my bones reconnect and heal. Like when you leg, falls asleep and your shaking it out and you start shaking and crying because of the prickling sensation.

"Ron Wesley's daughter is who I'm healing. Well then, I should expect to see you soon then. Your Father, Hermione and Harry always used to end up in here. Madame Promphey even had their three names engraved onto the three beds they'd always take." Madame Vane stood and began to lift my shirt, "You! Lad yes I am talking to you! Turn about! I don't think Miss Weasly wants you to see her under things."

I saw Ly blush and turn to look out the window. I giggled under my breath.

"Well nothing seems broken, minor bruising. Take this potion you'll be fine." She left me and I drank down the slightly bubbling potion.

"Belrg." I nearly spit it out. I felt someone sit at the edge of my bed.

"You alright Rosie?" Ly pushed my curly red hair out of my eyes. I smiled faintly at him.

"Nothing can keep me down for too long you know that Ly."

"I wish I could punch Rookwood. Too bad Zabini beat to the punch." He smiled weakly at the joke. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice pun Ly." I sat up and stood carefully testing my ankle. It seemed fine, I did not feel like throwing up neither did my ankle seem weak, "I can walk."

"ROSE!" in came in Amelia closely followed by Scorpius and Raphael. He had since wiped the blood off his knuckles and changed his blood-splattered shirt. I felt myself tackled to the bed.

"I'm fine Lia. I'm healed."

"That boy is so not boss. Like what was that about? The nerve of that idiot." She exclaimed.

"I know. I'll get him back."

"That won't be necessary Rose." I looked up to see Zabini leaning against the bedpost down at me, "I taught him a very through lesson. Scorp helped me a bit." I looked to the shy blonde-haired boy. It was then I noticed that his tie was askew, his hair mussed and he had a dark gleam in his eyes.

"You…"

"Beat the shit out of him." Laughed Scorpius, "He's had it coming for years. He is one of the families that still hold onto the old Pureblood ideals. Certainly doesn't help that you're a Weasly, a half-blood and that your Dad locked up his Dad.

"Remind me to give kudos to your Dad for that one Rosie." Said Ly.

"Thanks guys but you didn't have to."

"We wanted to. It's high time Slytherin's changed. Let's start that change. Moreover, we can't have boy from our own House push around girls…of any house. That's not what boys do. Girls should deal with girls. Boys should deal with boys…unless it's the Quidditch Pitch in which case open game." Zabini smiled down at me.

"Zabini…I…thanks for punching him."

"It's Raphie and anytime…I was hoping we could be friends. But not because you're in my debt for taking out Rookwood."

"Of course! I mean you're a decent bloke!" I smiled and stood up holding out my hand. To my surprise, he kissed it.

"He's Italian." Said Scorp, which explained a lot.

"I think we should get to Breakfast." Said Ly eyeing Zabini carefully. I looked at him meaningfully and he shrugged still keeping an eye on Raphie. I rolled my eyes and let Raphie keep a strong hold around my shoulders; Scorp was on my other side, Ly and Amelia next to him. That was our new Order it seemed. From left to right: Raphie, Me, Scorp, Ly and Lia.

This was turning out to be a very interesting morning.

* * *

Hahahahaha you were expecting a Howler weren't you! Sorry guys the mail comes next chapter!

I love you all my faithful reader and reviewers!

**READ AND REVIEW**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**READ AND REVIEW**

PS: Blaise Zabini was awesomely hot in the books...I needed his son in there! :3

LOVE

~Silver


	4. The Howler

_Oh look Chapter Four...I'm actully quite into this story. Well I hope you all enjoy :3_

**THE DISCLAIMER IS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER YOU BLOODY BLOOMING IDIOTS!**

_Bai!_

_~Silver_

* * *

The five of us headed down to the Great Hall. First day of Hogwarts and already I had found an enemy. Zabini seemed to make it his mission to get me down to the Great Hall in one piece. Lysander made it his mission to curse Zabini with his eyes every time he looked at us. Really Ly? We are only 11 it is not as if we are going to go snog in a broom closet.

We got the large oaken doors, already opened with breakfast underway. How long was I up in there?

We made our way over the Slytherin Tables. I ignored the stares of shock aimed at me. A Weasly with a Malfoy and a Zabini…that was simply unheard of. Even if said Weasly was in Slytherin. I scoffed at their dazed expressions. One dim-witted Hufflepuff rubbed his eyes as asked if I really was the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. I could hexed him, but Ly saw my hand move toward my pocket and grabbed it before I could think of what Jinx or Hex Aunt Ginny taught me.

Finally, we made it to the Slytherin Table. I could see Flume sitting with a short boy with a dark swarthy complexion, light eyes and very dark hair.

"Ly? Who is that over there with Flume?" I nodded to where I was looking.

"That's Paul Rabnott. He is the son of a female Death-Eater who fled the country after the Fall of the Dark Lord. She came back and had a son born of wedlock with a Ministry Auror. She took care of him for 10 years, and then left him with his Father. His Dad has now left the Auror Department." Surprisingly Raphie answered me.

"Rabnott…I don't know any Auror by that name. Da works in the department and Uncle Harry heads it."

"It's his Mother's name." he said coolly. I could see him stiffen.

"Hello Zabini." I heard a dark drawling voice. I looked up, it was that boy Rabnott.

"Rabnott." He said curtly.

"Who's the Ginger Arm Candy?" he nodded toward me. I glared up at him.

"Rose Weasly."

"Rose huh…what a pretty name for a pretty girl. Come on Ginger, join me for Breakfast. I'll make it worth your while." He winked at me. That disgusting little troll winked at me.

"I'm afraid Rabnott that she has promised to have breakfast with me." I looked to see Scorpius crossing his arm over his chest, glaring at his year-mate.

"Come on Malfoy. Lighten up would you. She's only a half-blood it's not like she means anything really."

"Only a half-blood you say? Well my Uncle was a Half-blood and managed to beat the shit out of the Voldemort. My Mother happens to be Muggle-born as is known as the most intelligent witch in Europe and of her generation. Tread lightly Rabnott I know spells that you know naught of." I hate playing the Family card. However, if it meant getting this unappealing bloke off it would be worth it.

"Your Father is a Blood-Traitor. Your Mother is a filthy little Mudblood who fucks anyone in order to receive her grades in school as well as the recognition now." He sneered at me and I reeled back my fist to throw a punch at his nose.

"MAILS HERE!" called Headmistress King from the Head Table. I looked up and saw a flurry of owls coming in from the windows. Distracted I looked back to Rabnott to see that he had slithered off back to Flume. I made a mental note to make him pay for his insult to me.

I let Ly steer me to an opening spot on the table. Wedged between Raphie and Ly, Amelia sat next to Scorpius. I waited and saw my black owl fly down towards me. There was a simple letter in its claws. I sighed, then a second owl. This one clutching a Howler. I raised my eyebrow. Da must have sent the Howler separately from the letter I was sure Mum sent.

I wait for the Howler to explode.

"ROSE GINEVRA WEASLY! HOW DARE YOU BE SORTED IN BLOODY SLYTHERIN. YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE GO INTO SLYTHERIN? BLOODY DEATH EATERS AND THEIR OFFSPRING. I DO NOT WANT YOU IN THAT HOUSE. I DEMAND A BLOODY RESORT. I AM BLOODY FURIOUS. IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE ROSE? IF IT IS, I AM NOT LAUGHING.

GET YOUR ARSE UP ROSE BECAUSE I AM PULLING YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS IMMEDIATELY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND. I AM SENDING YOU TO BUEBAXTONS. I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOUR MOTHER SAYS. MY DAUGHTER WILL NEVER BE A BLOODY SLYTHERIN END OF STORY. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU STAYING IN THE DUNGEONS LEARNING HOW TO BRING ABOUT THE THRID UPRISING OF DEATH EATERS. I SUGGEST YOU GO PACK YOUR BAGS NOW. YOU ARE BEING TRANSFERRED NOW.

THIS IS A BLOODY SHAME. YOU ARE A SHAME TO THE FAMILY. EVERYONE HAS BEEN A BLOODY GRIFFINDOR. HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF BREAKING THAT CHAIN. YOU ARE A SHAME TO THE WEASLY NAME. YOU ARE A BLOODY INSULT TO WEASLYS EVERYWHERE. A SHAME TO YOUR GRYFFINDOR MOTHER, FATHER AND ENTIRE FAMILY.

I DO NOT EVEN KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE MY DISSAPOINTMENT. NOW I SUGGEST YOU GO GET READY YOUR BEING TRANSFERRED END OF STORY."

I watched the Howler scream in and out of my face. My father screaming voice out of it. I could tell he would be hoarse after this…I wonder when he made this Howler. Maybe at work last night… I watched as it tore itself up and burst into flames.

"Oh dear…the ashes got into my Pumpkin Juice." I pushed my goblet away and grabbed a new one.

"You're not fazed at all Rose?"

"Why should I be? I expected it. I really do not give a flying shit anyway. Daand I don't get along very well anyway. He always wanted a daughter that would be a perfect mixture of him and Mum. Well he got me instead. A disappointment, I never really liked hearing the stories of the War, never took any interest in ideals of being brave and standing up for others for the right thing to do. To help everyone because their worth it. Not my cup of tea. Once Da realized that it's been going downhill. I suspected he'd try to pull me. However, my family will not let him most likely. I don't care. I'm no Daddy's girl. I don't need his protection or love. I don't need him to scare away the monsters in my closest or to scare off any lad that even looks my direction." I cut into my biscuits pouring syrup on top.

"Rose…" said Ly, he looked at me with sad eyes. He is very close to his parents. He always hated how my Father would try to push Gryffindor ideals into my head. Buying me Lion shirts, Lion stuffed toys, Red and Gold scarves, and mittens jackets. Even a Red and Gold broomstick custom made. Nevertheless, he supported me.

I never thought I'd be in Gryffindor. I really wasn't cut from that cloth. I though perhaps Ravenclaw would be a better suit for me. However, neither it seems that it wasn't to be.

"…Rose…" said Raphie, "How do you think your Da would react if he found out we were your friends." He pointed to himself and Scorp.

"Probably kill me." I petted my owl softly, the letter she brought was obviously from my Mum. I could see her neat cursive writing on the top.

"Are you going to read it Rosebud?" said Ly pulling the letter to himself.

"No. It's gonna be full of disappointment on my Mothers part. She'll make me feel guilty. Something my Da can't accomplish. I don't want to be guilty. If the Sorting Hat says I should be in Slytherin then I'm a Slytherin. End of Story."

"You Rose are an inspiration." Ly rolled his eyes kicking me under the table.

"Would you have me any other way."

"This means you won the bet! Hahaha Bia is gonna be so angry." Amelia smiled at me laughing.

"I did! Two Galleons for Rose."

"Wanna go see if they're awake yet?"

"Yea come on. I want my gold." I stood brushing off the ashes from my clothing. Lia rose with me. We began to leave when someone caught my hand.

"Scorp? Is something the matter?"

"Keep your hand in your wand pocket. You might be Slytherin but we can see that not everyone shares our feelings…be careful." I released me, I looked at Raphie and Ly who had the same expression on their faces. I nodded slipping my right hand into my pocket.

"Come one Rosie! Let's go." I hurried to catch up with her. Having my hand stuck in my pocket while walking/jogging is very awkward, you know.

We began to leave when I felt a hand grab me. I turned swiftly pulling my wand out.

"Whoa! Hey put that thing down Rosie!" it was my eldest cousin Victorie. Her strawberry blonde hair reached her waist, icy blue eyes and slim physique. As the Gryffindor Seeker since her second year, she had always been watching her weight to keep up with the slippery snitch.

"Torie. I'm sorry there have been a few run-ins." I looked down, Torie was my eldest cousin. She was everything any girl wanted to be; popular, intelligent, beautiful and athletic. Of course, the family knew she had inherited the Weasly temper and stubbornness. That was evident in the great Teddy/Torie debacle from a few years ago, when Uncle Bill found the two curled up in the tree house in her backyard. My amazing older cousin. I looked up to her more than anyone in the family…well other than my Mum and Tories' little sister Dommie.

"Run-ins…what sort of run-ins Rose." I knew that know she was serious. She never called me Rose unless she wanted information.

"It's nothing Torie honest."

"…you call that 5th year breaking your ankle in half nothing…" I heard Lia mutter, I turned swiftly.

"Broke your ankle in half!" I could see the steam pour out of her ears.

"Please Torie it's nothing please." I knew Tories' temper, she would rage and nothing could stand in her way and calm her down. She was a formidable dueler and excellent at Transfiguration.

"What. Happened." Two simple words and I told her the entire story from the Sorting to now. I knew that what Torie wanted she'd get one way or another.

"That insolent little pig. How dare he. Bloody hell Rose you need to teach him a lesson. Please let me do it. There a reason for them calling me the Gold Lioness." She smiled a predatory smile. On the Quidditch Pitch Torie was known for her shrewd tactics of play and often-bloody tactics.

"You're not angry at me?" said Rose. She did not care about her family's opinion. Nevertheless, Tories' and Dommie's did.

"Why would I be angry at you Rosie-Poise?" she wrapped an arm around me hugging me to her. I could smell ginger on her as well as mown grass and wood. She was comfort to me.

"I'm in Slytherin Torie…I thought you'd think I was a traitor…like Da."

"Uncle Ron is a fool when it comes to these matters. He still believes in the idea that all Slytherin's are spawn of Death Eaters. However, that comes from experiences. Auntie Mione still is very wary of those who carry the SlytherinCrest. But she isn't so against it like your Dad." She put both hands on my face gently rubbing her thumbs over my cheeks, "I love you for you Rosie-Poise. Nothing will ever change that."

I crushed her into a huge hug. I refused to cry from her soft words. I loved my cousin, my mentor. She mattered most. Other than Hugo and Mum…although Dommie was close in that race as well.

"Your friend is waiting for you Rosie-Poise. You had better go to her." She released me and smoothed out my red curly hair. Pushing me to Amelia, she turned and left for the Gryffindor Table.

I turned as I was walking to gaze back. I could see some of my family a little torn between doing as Torie did. Dommie smiled at me encouragingly. Her strawberry blondehair streaked with black, eyes bewitched to look purple. I smiled back waving until I saw the others, their faces completely black and hard seeing my Slytherin Tie. I winced when I saw James glare at me warning me, daring me to come over and speak. I was not welcome. I do not think that I would ever be again.

* * *

**Read and Review**

**Read and Review**

**Read and Review**

**Read and Review**

**Read and Review**

_Love you all_

_~Silver_


End file.
